


Time

by captainamergirl



Category: The Storyteller (2018)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: A poem based on the indie movie, The Storyteller.





	Time

**Time**   
She never grew up  
Waited endlessly  
for Peter to show up  
Wendy,  
without the Lost Boys  
(Maybe she was the lost one)  
Hoped someone would love her  
Afraid no one would ever  
The fairies became her friends  
And time,  
Her enemy.


End file.
